


Sweet Revenge Kisses

by senseiPusan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Buddies, Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cookies, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Surprise Kissing, angry closet homo, pawns, taking things too far, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Reader is Gavin's little sister and gets into fight with Gavin leading to some kissing with Connor. Thus continuing the never ending sibling war and sparking new love.





	1. Chapter 1

Making it past the ST300’s upfront. You head directly to the break room, carrying the heavy Tupperware container. You thought it might be a nice gesture for the Detroit Police Department.

Placing the container filled with cookies on the counter. You take the two special containers out of your purse before heading towards the desks. Smiling you place the individual containers on Hank and Gavin's desk. Hank has always been your favorite, so you make sure that he always gets something extra. Not noticing the stare coming from the other side of Hank's desk while you're there.

“Hello. I'm Connor, can I help you?” A soft affirmative voice says. Turning you place the voice to an android standing beside you. You recognize him from the news. He's been helping out with the android rights group. And apparently the one Gavin keeps shit talking about.

“Hi. No thanks I'm okay.” Responding you see his LED light whirl yellow. Before you can respond further an arm wraps around your shoulders pulling you into a hug. 

“Hey kiddo what brings you here?” Hank's gruff voice makes you smile. 

“Hi Hank. I'm just waiting for Gavin to appear. He hasn't answered any of my messages.”

“Detective Reed has been working a case all night. He maybe sleeping or getting coffee.” Connor informs.

“Figures, the jerk has been dodging me all week. He's afraid of what I have planned.” Frowning you're salty about his excuses.

“Planned?” Connor questions, it's obvious that he is still learning slang.

“It's his birthday next week. I usually do something weird to him on his birthday.” Clarifying yourself.

“Last year she saran wrapped all of his doors.” Hank chuckles setting his coffee down so he can open his box of cookies. 

“This year I plan on rigging his desk drawer to shoot confetti.” You make the motions with your hands, demonstrating how much confetti you actually plan to use.

“You met Connor?” Hank nods at the android you been talking to.

“Just now.” You give Hank slightly suspicious look. It’s been a few weeks since you’ve seen him and he seems….different. “You're here early and you look healthy... Aw Hank don't tell me you’ve become a sober freak. What am I going to get you for Christmas?” With an over exaggerated sigh you let him know you're just teasing.

“Nah only cutting back because of this one’s nagging.” He points at Connor.

“If his nagging is what's keeping you healthy. I'm supporting Connor.”

“Don't encourage him. Connor this hell sprite is Y/N, Gavin’s little sister.” Hank grumbles taking a sip.

“Detective Reed's sister?” There’s a lag in his response. You guess he’s probably questioning how much of an asshole you are.

“Don't worry she's not an asshole. Definitely the better one, she calls out all his bullshit.” Hank states. 

“I see that you found the old drunk and his plastic wife.” Gavin says sarcastically walking up behind you. Hank and Connor both become annoyed, evident in their posture. 

“Gavin don't be rude.” You hit his chest hard as a reprimand.

“I should have you arrested for assaulting a police officer.” Gavin scoffs.

“Go ahead. I’ll claim self defense and put these two down as witnesses. Besides I don't think Captain Fowler will believe those charges.” Feeling cocky you challenge his statement.

“Whatever the two are useless. The android is just a waste of space. Could have been used for better things.”

“Oh my god Gavin shut up! Or I will fuck him right here right now so you will shut up. You can't hate all androids.” You are so tired of this argument. 

“What?” Connor questions as Hank chokes on his coffee.

“What the fuck?” Gavin's face scrunches up in disgust.

“Don't dodge the subject. You haven't responded to me all week.” 

“Woah woah hit the brakes. You're the one changing topics. What do you mean fuck him here and now?”

“Hhmmm?” Humming you await his response.

“She’s on a roll. Connor you might wanna back up. She's saying things and not remembering.” Hank gestures to his desk.

“No go ahead, what are you going to do of if I don't stop treating them for what they are?” Gavin steps closer.

“I’m got to- You know what.” Stopping yourself, you rashly turn around and grab Connor by the tie. Jerking him down into a one sided kiss, long enough for Gavin to pull you backwards. Connor’s lips feel like good bubble gum. The kind that gets to a perfect soft, chewy level before turning hard.

“That escalated quickly.” Hank mumbles.

“Y/N!” He has a tight grip on your wrist. 

“Let go Gavin! Just because of your personal reasons doesn't mean you can be an asshole.” Yelling at Gavin you don’t see the other officers. All of which look to see what’s going on then to walk away because this is a normal thing for you two.

“He's an android.” He points at Connor.

“Who can think for himself and is a whole of a lot nicer than you.” Ripping your arm away you storm out. Gavin glares at you before turning to Connor.

“Don't think about it.” Hank steps in front of Connor. “You might wanna go after her before she really is arrested.” Redirecting Gavin, he angrily walks away. 

“What...What just happened?” Connor stutters, a blue blush forming.

“Well Connor you were just used as a tactical move in a never ending sibling war. Score one for Y/N.” Hank guides Connor to his chair. 

~

Still slightly aggravated from yesterday. Gavin irritated you so much you flew off the handle. You know you're in the wrong and Connor deserves better. Full of embarrassment you walk directly to Connor’s desk, and wait for him to acknowledge you. 

“Hello Y/N. Here to see Detective Reed?” Connor barely responds, still shook from yesterday.

“Umm no, actually I came to apologize to you.”

“Apologize?” You can see the surprise in his eyes. 

“I'm sorry for suddenly kissing you yesterday. It was rude of me to jump you like that. I-It's just that Gavin makes me so mad sometimes I just wanna strangle him. And I end up doing rash things.” Reaching into your basket you pull out a small personal sized cake. “I made you a Thirium based cake as a peace offering. I don't know if you do eat food but I made it anyway.”

“Thank you Y/N.” He takes the cake, admiring the handy work. A circular chocolate cake with light blue icing. “Would you like to go out for coffee?”

“Huh?”

“Its just … I liked it when you kissed me. Just like in the rom-com movies Hank watches. The two people are put into a predicament then go on a date.”  Connor sets the cake down and stands up. Out the corner of your eye you see Hank blushing.

“S-sure. That sounds nice.” You're totally surprised. You had expected him to maybe accept your apology with the expressed hint not to ever come near him again but not this. 

“You know you could also just make out every time your brother is around.” Hank smirks. 

“I'd like that.” Connor smiles.

“Maybe, how about we start with that date first. I can show you things that really annoy Gavin.” You didn't realize that Connor was going to be this blunt. 

“You wouldn't dare.” Gavin voice comes from behind.

“Oh I would.” An evil twinkle in your eye you grab Connor’s hand and lead him towards the door. Leading a stunned Connor away from Gavin’s furious glare and Hank’s laughter. Connor may need to rethink how rashly you make decisions. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Y/N what are we doing?” Connor’s question brings you back to reality.

You immediately stop on the sidewalk and let go of Connor’s hand. It slipped your mind that you were holding it tightly and have basically kidnapped him from work.

“We’re doing that coffee date. Fuck. Are you busy? Do you even want to go on a date right now?” Flustered you start to panic. You don’t want to be charged with kidnapping.

“Yes to the date. I was only filling out paperwork, waiting for another case.”

“Okay good, well we’re going to the Busy Bean. It’s the closet one. The walk there and back can be our date.” Gesturing down the block.

“Sounds like a plan. What is your profession?” Connor smiles as he proceeds to walk.

“Profession? Oh, I own and run a food truck.” Hopping, you quickly catch up. His long strides put him far ahead.

“A food truck? Like the Chicken Feed?”

“Sorta, it’s called The Warm Bowl. Um, do you well can you even eat food or is it just liquid thirium?”

“I can eat all thirium based items and small amounts of carbon based food.”

“That’s good to know.” Nodding you make a mental of note of that.

“How do you take your coffee?” Connor asks as he open the coffee shop’s door.

“Black like my soul.” Hovering in the back you wait for the line to go down.

“Black like your soul? How do you know what color souls are?” Confused, his LED light is whirling between yellow and red.

“Connor it was a joke. Black like my soul is a joke.” Deadpanning you reassure him.

“A joke? Why would you joke about that?”

“Because I can.”

“You should not talk like that. Your soul is the part of you that makes you who you are and that will live on after your death, the part of you that will go to heaven and be immortal, according to the teachings of certain religions.” Frowning, Connor is obviously saddened by your comment,

“Eh, doesn’t feel like it. How’s your soul doing?” Shrugging it off you distract him from your soul.

“I don’t have a soul, I’m a machine.” Obviously dejected by the way he sighs.

“Everything has a soul. Yours is just a little underdeveloped…. like a preemie baby.” You pinch his cheek.

“There is hope for me?” Connor’s voice hints at hopeful.

“Of course, there’s hope for everyone.”

With a new pep in his step Connor grins, leaving while he orders the coffee. There’s something cute about the way he lights when he knows there’s a possibility of happiness.

Connor returns shortly with coffee. “Can I ask you a personal question?” The way he says the question makes you wonder if he has this question prepared.

“Go ahead.” Connor hands you the coffee that you gladly take as you head back outside.

“Why do you purposely fight with Detective Reed?”

_Ah… This question._

“Not purposely, it just happens. But I do live to annoy him.” Carefully prying the lid off, you blow air across the cup to cool it down a few degrees.

“That still sounds on purpose.”

“Eh, read into however you want. Just basic sibling terrorizing.”

“Why do you still have your LED light? I thought that all deviants removed theirs.”

“I never felt the need to. I am alive but I am still a machine. It is who I am, as someone gets a tattoo. It is a statement and reminder to how I became alive.”

“But it still makes you an easy target because you’re so identifiable.”

“Yes, but it does not change the way I feel.”

“That’s good… So what do you do when you’re not at work?”

“Watching TV with Hank, monitoring his diet and keeping the house tidy. Cuddling with Sumo until it is time for stasis.”

_A fucking housewife._

“It’s nice that you’re watching out for him.”

“He was my first friend. He knew I was deviant before I did.” Connor pauses. “What do you do when you’re not annoying Detective Reed?”

“Well eat, sleep, work, play video games, repeat.”

“Is that a robot joke?”

“Maybe.” Smiling you bump his shoulder.

“You seem to regard yourself more as a machine than human.”

“Experiences shape how you feel. Sometimes I feel like I’m just a machine.” Your response causes Connor to pause and think for a few moments.

“How many years between you and Detective Reed?”

“You can just say Gavin, but he’s five years older.” Seeing him processing that order, you know he’s not going to be able to just switch from Detective Reed to Gavin. “What’s your favorite movie?”

“From Hank’s collection, I would have to say Mamma Mia.”

“Mamma Mia?” You almost snort coffee out your nose. You are slowly realizing that Connor is fucking weird.

“Is that odd?”

“No no, I just didn’t peg you as a musical fan.”

“What is your favorite move?”

“I would have to say The Land Before Time.” Connor gives you a confused look. “I like dinosaurs. It’s a movie about baby dinosaurs.”

“Baby dinosaurs?”

“Baby dinosaurs are the best.”

“Has Detect- Gavin always had tough relations with other people?”

“He’d complicated…. He has always been rough around the edges, a problem with authority. Being raised by a single parent you quickly learn that most people are assholes.”

“Then why such hate for androids?”

“Ah, his last partner left him for a sex android. That’s where most of his hate for androids stems from. Then it’s because he is stubborn and doesn’t like change, as you know androids are the newest level of change for this world.” You kick a stone that’s in your path as you slow down, stopping in front of the police department. Letting the silence take over.

“Would you like to go on another date?” Connor asks after a few moments.

“Yes, that would be nice. But I think you better get a move on.” Nodding towards the door, where Hank is waiting.

“Oh…. Time to go to work.” His face drop for a second as he quickly masks the disappointment.

“Well I will see you later. You two have fun.” Waving at Hank you walk a few steps away.

“W-wait aren’t you supposed to give me your phone number or address?” Connor reaches out to stop you.

“Connor you’re a detective. I’m pretty sure you can figure it out.” Winking, before walking away smiling. You can hear Hank laughing his ass off.

~

“Oh come on Chris, is this really necessary?” Grumbling you follow his lead.

“Sorry Y/N, but I have to follow the rules. Everyone has to be separated.” Chris motions to a separate holding cell. You don’t want to be separated from Andrew. There’s no telling on how he’s going to react, when he does react. He’s still processing his new found deviancy, the two of you have been working on expressing emotions.

“Well I want my one phone call.”

“I already called your brother. Since this is an android related case, Hank and Connor will be here shortly.”  Chris states hinting that he’s sorry.

“Fuuuucckk.” Groaning you face plant on the bench.

After awhile Chris comes back and moves you into an interrogation room. Knowing that this is going to be annoying and unpleasant, you start making faces at the two way mirror.

“Damn it Y/N.” Hank yells opening the door.

“What?”

“You want to explain why Chris had to arrest you?” Hank gruffs sitting down.

“The dipshit wouldn’t keep his fucking hands off my fucking android. I was beating some sense into him.”

“Chris says that you were beating him with a wok. Your android Andrew was cowering behind the food truck and Chris could smell alcohol on the man you were beating.”

“Yeah and?” Rolling your eyes, you lean back in the chair.

“Explain in detail.”

“We were closing for the night when this dipshit came back. I refused service to him earlier because he was acting like an asshole to the other customers and made rude comments about Andrew. Saying that deviants need to be deactivated and that they have no souls. But he comes back drunk and tries to start a fight with Andrew. So I grabbed a pot and started beating him with it.”

“Jesus. Why didn’t you call the police?”

“He already had a hold of Andrew, besides I normally have at least one of these assholes per day. It has just been a normal day.”

“Good thing for you, Andrew was the one who called the police so you’re in luck.”

“Eh.” Shrugging you see Hank sigh. Not a normal sigh but the done with your shit sigh. Which makes you question where is Connor? Chris said that Hank and Connor would be here. “…Hank is-” Hank lifts his hand to stop you and nods back to the window. He already knew you were going to ask if Connor is here. “Fuck.” Sighing you let your head fall to the table with a thud.

“Give me some time and I’ll have you out of here.” Hank orders before leaving. He walks into the observation room studying Connor. “What do you think, Connor?”

“She has no reason to lie. The other male’s blood alcohol level is 0.27%. Well above legal limit.”

“But…”

“I’m worried… this behavior is not what I calculated.” Frowning, his LED whirls yellow again.

“Y/N did say she was defending Andrew. People change when they are protecting someone.”

“I will talk to Andrew.” Connor tries to remain calm, he must remain professional. In the other observation room it is obvious that the android is nervous. Connor sits down and smiles. “Hello my name is Connor. I’m here to help.”

“W-where is Y/N?” Andrew stutters, he continues to fidget.

“She is fine. Can you tell me your name?”

“Andrew, an AW500.”

“Andrew, I need you to explain what happened.”

“The man came out of nowhere… I was cleaning up outside the truck, we were closing. He was angry about something. Y/N had refused him service earlier that day. He… Grabbed my shirt and threw me to the ground. Y/N came and was beating him off. I was scared, I alerted the police. Y/N says that if anything bad happens call the police.”

“That was the right thing to do Andrew. What is your relationship with Y/N?” Connor deviates away from the investigations questions.

“She’s my boss and best friend. She understood why I was deviant and has been helping me adjust.”

“Andrew I need to access your memory bank, to review the days incidents involving the other man.”

“Okay.” Andrew holds his hand out, Connor grabs his wrist as the  data transfers. Through Andrew’s eyes he is able to confirm the events leading up to the assault and what happened.

“Thank you Andrew. I will confer with Lieutenant Anderson.” Connor politely smiles and returns to Hank.

“Well?”

“It was self defense.” Connor confirms.

“See no worries Connor. I’ll have Chris start the discharge paperwork. There’s no need to be jealous.” Hank chuckles patting Connors shoulder.

“Jealous?”

“Asking about their relationship. I think your feeling a little jealous.”

“No I’m not. I was just gathering data.”

“Uh huh.” Hank nods slightly in assurance but not truly buying it.

“Where is she?” Gavin bursts in.

“Currently being discharged. She was involved in case of self defense.” Connor immediately spouts off.

“Self defense?”

“Some ass attacked her and Andrew.” Hank clarifies.

“Damn it! I told her.” Gavin mumbles turning around.

“Told her what?” Connor questions in interest.

“This city will kill her.” Clearly angry Gavin storms off. Leaving Connor and Hank confused.

~

“Am I allowed to return to my business? It’s not being impounded or something?”  You suspiciously question Hank as hands your stuff back.

“No you two are free to go, no charges. But I suggest 24 hour cool down. Do you want to press charges? He’s already being charged with disorderly conduct and intoxication in public.” Connor states.

“That’s up to you Andrew.” Shrugging you look at Andrew.

“No but I suggest sensitivity classes.” He answers quickly.

“Noted. Gavin is waiting at his desk.” Hank nods at the desks.

“Thanks for your help guys. Andrew, out of the pan and into the fire.” You give them a quick salute and gesture for Andrew to head on.

Gavin is perched on his desk impatiently waiting. “Dawn and Greg closed up shop. I’m taking you two home.” Gavin tosses the keys at you. You miss and they fall to the floor.

“Hey we don’t catch. But thanks for calling them.” Annoyed you pick them up, noticing that Andrew is hanging back away from Gavin.

“You need to close shop up earlier or have some type of lookout or something!” Gavin starts chiming in his two cents.

“Yeah yeah, you want me to get a ninja?”

“You couldn’t afford a ninja.” He scoffs.

“Then shut up.”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been five days since were arrested and you have not contacted Connor at all. He also has not tried to contact you. Not that you have been counting the days. You don’t know whether to feel embarrassed or angry that he hasn’t said anything about your behavior, and that is why he can no longer pursue a relationship with you. But it was nice while it lasted.

“Andrew make sure the grease trap is empty.” You wipe off the outside bar.

“Got it.”

“Y/N?”

Speak of the devil. “Connor? What are you doing here?” Startled, he’s standing a few feet away dressed like he’s homeless.

“I came to check on you and Andrew.” Connor remains calm and monotone.

“Well I’m doing okay. Andrew’s inside if you wanna talk to him.” You point to the door.

“Thank you.” Connor nods and walks around to the side. “Hello Andrew.”

“Oh hello Detective Connor. What can I do for you?” Andrew sets the dishes down to face Connor.

“I’m not a detective, I work as an advisor for the DPD on human-android relations and assist Lieutenant Anderson.”

“Oh well…” Confused Andrew pauses trying to figure out what to say.

“You can just call me Connor. I came to check on how you are adjusting after the incident.”

“I’m doing…okay. Y/N explained that some people would not understand and would cause problems. But I never thought that it would happen to me…. It was an experience to learn from once i got over the shock.”

“Very insightful Andrew.”

“Yes Y/N has been very helpful adjusting in my deviancy.” Andrew smiles with his response.

“How did you become defiant?”

“I don’t really know. Y/N says I was attacked by the feels one day.”

“The feels?” Connor asks specifically. No one has yet used words like that.

“Feelings. One of our regulars was an elderly lady, from Rhode Island. It was just the kindness she showed me and the overbearing sadness I felt when she passed.”

“I see how that would active deviancy.” With a slight nod Connor agrees. Feelings such as that would activate deviancy.

“Have you talked to Y/N?”

“I asked her how she doing before coming in here. Why?” Connor is surprised at this question.

“You were the one she went on a date with right?” Andrew asks as if he knows the answer already.

“How did you know that?”

“She said there was an impromptu date with an android. She likes him enough to carry on the relationship but doesn’t know how to address it because he works with Gavin. And Gavin is well Gavin.”

“Detective Reed hates you?”

“I don’t think so, I know he tolerates me. We haven’t reached that level of friendship. But Y/N said she would beat him up if he doesn’t treat me like a decent human being.” Andrew shrugs.

“She threatened him into behaving?”

“Yes, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

“Thank you Andrew for your time. It was a pleasure speaking with you.”

“Likewise.” Andrew nods while returning to work. Connor smiles and exits. Rounding the corner he is surprised to hear you singing.

Singing you finish closing up outside. “Naneun seuwiseue geonneo gassda. Modeun Yodellersgaissneun gos yodeul-ege baeulyeogohagi. Nae yodel-oh-ee-deewa hamkke naneun keun nop-eun san-eul ollassda. Malg-go hwachanghan nal-e geuligo yodellin ‘gal-eul mannassseubnida. Jag-eun seuwiseu syalleeseo ollawa. Geunyeoneun na-ege yodeul-ege galeuchyeo jwoss-eo. Yodeul-o-i-di. Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee.”

“You speak Korean?” Connor asks loudly.

“What? No, I barely speak English.” Jumping from his sudden appearance, you quickly process his question.

“But that song-”

“Was from a movie I like, it’s in Korean.” Interrupting you clarify yourself.

“What movie?”

“I’m a cyborg but that’s Ok.” You’re a little embarrassed to say it because Connor is an android.

“Excuse me?”

“The movie is called, _I’m a Cyborg but that’s Ok_. A young woman believes she’s a cyborg, is hospitalized in a mental institution where she eats nothing and talks to inanimate objects. She comes to the attention of a ping-pong playing patient who steals other people souls, makes it his goal to get her to eat.”

“Oh, that explains a few things.” Connor makes a face that seems like the light bulb has gone off.

“Explains what?” That comment made you slightly angry. Sounding as if he came to the conclusion you are crazy.

“Nothing, you have an interesting menu.” Realizing his mistake Connor points at the menu board.

“…. Thanks. Everyone has to bring their own creativity to this business.”

“You have vegetarian options.”

“Um yeah many of my neighbors are vegans. I’ve learned that even if you’re not vegan many people prefer to have the option.”  
“Very considerate.”

“I guess, but it’s more like knowing your target consumer.”

“Good rule to follow.”

“Do you need something? Or are you just killing time?” Crossing your arms you address the issue head on.

“I do have a question for you.”

“And?”

“Oh.. when would you like to go out on another date?”

“What? You want to go out again?” You’re floored by the question.

“Yes. Was that not the general consensus?”

“I-I thought that after me being arrested you wouldn’t want to be associated with a possible felon.”

“No. I admit it was confusing and concerning how the day’s events went. But I find your company… enjoyable.”  Connor’s blush returns, turning his ears a deep blue.

“Okay… well do you wanna help me tamper with Gavin’s desk tonight. So that it’s all set for tomorrow?”

“Are you sure you’re not trying to lead me down a criminal path?”

“Noooooo.”

“Okay.”

“Good, well why don’t I meet you outside the police station in an hour?”

“I will be waiting.” Connor smiles.

That he did. It took some convincing before Connor actually helped with the tampering but he got you inside easily and was the look out. Then that was it, you didn’t hear from him until late afternoon when he sent you a video. Watching the video you almost peed yourself. Connor had recorded Gavin opening his desk for you. Unaware Gavin just casually opened his drawer and the confetti shooted out causing him to spill his coffee. Then Gavin’s angry texts made it the best day ever!

 **Angry Homo:** You bitch 😠

 **Y/N:** Happy Birthday!!!!!! 😆

 **Angry Homo:** I hate you. You’re never allowed at my desk again.

 **Y/N:** You loved it don’t deny it!

 **Angry Homo:** …….

~

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

“Y/N! Y/N! Open up!” The words are slurred as you approach the door.

“Good damn it Gavin! Your drunk.” Moving to the side he stumbles past you slumping on the couch. “What the hell are you doing her? It’s 2AM. You should be sleeping, you have work.”

“Fuck work.”

“Gavin we are not doing this again. You can’t quit your job because you’re resentful.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah yeah move over you can’t take up the whole couch.”  You shove his legs off the couch, sitting on the arm rest.

“Ugh…”

“Why are you drunk on my couch this time?”

“You fucking the tin can or what?” He shouts loud enough to wake the neighbors.

“Gavin! That’s none of your business but no we are not. We are not dating either, we’ve only been on two dates.”

“Shocker… seeing that my own sis is conspiring against me.”

“Oh my god. Stop being an angry closet homo. Connor is not Geoff nor that sex android.”

“Still programmable… for evil… all should….die.” The slurring becomes worse.

“This is bullshit. We both know it.  You’re my brother, I know you. You’re a submissive tsundere who loves animals and never forgets a birthday. This projected persona of assholeness. Is really annoying. So what is really going on?”

No response just angry grumbles, annoyed you go to bed. Slamming the door shut.

“They’re getting married.” The whisper fades into the cushion.

~

Making a cup of coffee you sit at the table and sort yesterday’s mail. A certain envelope peaks your interest and name of the sender is what concerns you.

You storm past Connor and Hank, aiming directly for Gavin.

“Mutherfucker!” You slam the envelope down.

Gavin jumps. “What the hell?”

“This is why you’ve been extra bitchy? They sent you an invitation.” You glare at him.

“How did you-”

“They sent me one too.” Gavin looks off to the side indicating a yes. “Fuck it. I’m going to kill him.” Gavin bolts up dragging you out the back door. Opting for privacy.

Connor walks to Gavin’s desk to see what has started this fight. “Connor I wouldn’t do that.” Hank calls.

“I’m only collecting data.” Connor picks up the opened envelope. “It’s a wedding invitation from Geoffrey Sprouse and Adam. There’s no other last name.”

“Connor, l would leave it alone. Gavin will shoot you.”

“Why? If wedding invitations are being sent, then this public knowledge.” Connor returns to his desk.

“Fuck. Why me?” Hank sighs. “Connor did you listen to anything Y/N just said?”

“Mutherfucker. Gavin’s being extra bitchy because of the wedding invitation. Y/N is going to kill him.” Connor recites everything back.

“You’re supposed to be an RK800 prototype. How is none of this connecting?” Silence from Connor. Hank looks around quickly before leaning closer. “Don’t tell anyone and you did not hear it from me. Geoffrey from the invitation is Gavin’s ex boyfriend. Y/N dubs Gavin as a angry closet homo. We just called it gay rage.”

Connor’s LED light is spinning back and forth between hello and red.

“You okay Connor?”

“Yes…just processing.” Connor nods slowly.

Outside Gavin lights a cigarette. “Fine. Yes they sent me a wedding invitation a week ago. That’s why I’ve been bitchy!”

“They are not worth it. Well Geoff needs a good beating.” Aggravated you rub your forehead angrily.

“He needs to suffer and die.”

“He’s not the only one who needs to go….” Shrugging you agree but that’s not topic right now.

“What?” Gavin stares questionly at you.

“You wanna crash it?” Smirking you glance back at him. Gavin just lets out an annoyed sigh. “Well?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got weirder for the story. I want to thank charizard3948 on tumblr for letting me to use her OC.

“How do I get Gavin a date for the wedding. That doesn't already know his personality and won't care about my plan?” Thinking out loud you spin in Gavin's chair. You had stopped by a few days later after the confetti incident with a packed lunch for him but he was out on a case.  
“Lie. Anyone who knows him is going to say no or find someone from out of town.” Hank supplies.  
“That's too much work. Besides are you suggesting I go to another state and kidnap someone?”  
“No.”  
“I know someone.” Connor inputs.   
A short drive later and you’re with Connor and Hank in a storage facility. Connor opens up the storage container and turns on light. Revealing a version of him in stasis.   
“Connor what the fuck is this?” Hank sighs.  
“RK900. He was supposed to replace me when I succeeded in my mission of stopping the deviants.” Connor shyly explains.  
“So you kept him?” Hank is baffled and frankly so are you.  
“He has done nothing wrong. He hasn't been activated yet.”  
“Dude this is eerie. He looks like you but there's something … different about him. Like it's you but not you. He has such a resting bitch face like he’s from mother russia. ” Walking closer you poke his face.   
“I'm having flashbacks.” Hank walks away for a moment.  
“I thought he may be helpful for this situation.” Connor tries to sound optimistic.  
“I like your thinking but Connor… Um this is a dude.”  
“I don't understand. Hank said Gavin was homosexual, full of gay rage.” Connor’s LED whirls yellow as he looks back and forth between you and Hank.  
“Connor!” Hank complains.  
“Well I see nothing is secret with you two.” Sighing you turn to Connor.  
“Was I wrong then? He not homosexual?”  
“No no. Gavin is definitely full of the gay rage.” You reassure him .   
“Connor you brought us here so we could use you/your brother?” Hank asks walking close enough to inspect RK900.  
“Yes.”  
“Oh! You're suggesting we alter his codes so that he bugs the crap out of Gavin. While we help him become deviant. So we can get them together romantically?” Blurting out the words excitedly, hoping that’s the same plan connor had.   
“...….Uh yes?” Connor quickly looks at Hank on how to proceed. Not realizing just how far you would take this.  
“Perfect!”   
“Hold the fuck on but do either of you know how to reprogram the codes?” Hank being the voice of reason brings you two back to reality.  
“No.”  
“I know somebody.” Smiling, now it’s your turn to be the wild card. After your increasingly suspicious and vague phone call. Hank and Connor join you outside the container. A red clunker slows to a stop a few feet away.  
“How do you know them?” Connor asks.  
“A long, long time ago I used to work at the Cyberlife assembly plant. You meet some interesting people there.”  
“Y/N!” She shouts hugging you tightly.  
“Rachel thanks for coming. You have everything?” You glance at the laptop case.  
“Yes, and do I want to know?” Rachel glances at Hank and Connor.  
“Eh.” Shrugging you don't really care if she knows. “Yeah this is Hank and Connor.”  
“Hello. Well show me the patient.” Rachel waves to them.   
“He’s in here. Straight off the assembly line, not been activated and CyberLife’s pet.” Nodding you lead her to him. Before unbutton the shirt, pushing it and the jacket open. Setting the case down Rachel pulls out two different colored cables.   
“So delete all directives, leaving the basic functions? I suppose you have certain ones you want to add.” Rachel clarifies. Opening the chest cavity to hook up the cables to her laptop.  
“Yes.” You hand her the scrap piece of paper.  
“What’s his name?” Rachel questions, looking the three of you.  
“Uhh…” Mumbling you hadn't thought of that.  
“He is the RK900 model of Connor.” Hank supplies.  
“Nine.” Rachel states typing it in.   
“Hey you got a marker?” You look at Rachel .  
“Here.” Taking it you write 42 on the left breast plate.  
“What are you doing?” Connor is instantly beside you.  
“Leaving my mark. Every deviant I had, I left a little reminder of my self.”  
“Every deviant?” Connor looks at you confused.  
“Forty two? What the fuck does that mean?” Hank’s loudness catches your attention first.   
“It’s from a book series, I was a big science nerd as a kid. Two interdimensional begins create a super computer called Deep Thought. A computer that can answer every question. They ask ‘What is the meaning to life, the universe and everything?’. Deep Thought answered 42.”  
“How can the answer be 42?” Connor’s LED is whirling like crazy.   
“In programming an asterisk is used to translate as ‘whatever you want it to be’. In most basic computer software 42 is the designation for asterisk. A computer aka Deep Thought was asked what the true meaning of life was. Deep Thought answered as if any computer would, 42 equals anything you want it to be.” Rachel chimes in.   
“What do you mean your deviants?” Connor buts in, tugging your arm to face him.  
“Ah a discussion for another time. It’s a question of whether I can still be arrested. Cause side note CyberLife may press charges.” Chuckling you’re not going to fall for it.   
“I’ll just get Kamski to voodoo his magic if they do.” Rachel grumbles.  
“That sounds gross.” You make a disgusted face.  
“It feels gross to even say that.” Rachel returns the look of disgust and you can feel Hank and Connor’s eyes staring. As if they are observing and don’t want to interrupt.   
“.... Have you talked to Kamski?”   
“Nope still ignoring his cryptic psycho ass. But the cunt still sends me gifts.”  
“What did he send this time?”  
“Pamphlets.”  
“Pamphlets? About what?” Of all things to send her, pamphlets is the weirdest for so far.  
“Benefits of Sobriety; Top Ten Tips to Quit Smoking; Forgive, Let go and Live.” She snarks.  
“He did not!”  
“Yes still a bitch.” You both nod in agreement.   
“Makes you wonder.” Folding your arms, you mindlessly kick the floor.   
“Wonder what? Why hasn't he died yet?”  
“No, since he seemed to remain calm throughout this android revolution. I wonder if he's up to something else. Like he planned for this to happen and is using it as a red herring. For something more devious.” She stops typing and you both lock eyes for a long time.   
“....Now that's just going dark.”   
You shrug it off. “But I wouldn't put it past him.”  
“You two hate Kamski?” Hank points it out as if it wasn’t obvious..  
“Yes.” Rachel bitterly responds.  
“If he ever comes up missing we’re people of interest. Well she is, I would just be an accomplice.”  
“Hey! Don't be telling them our secrets.” Rachel scorns you.   
“What secret? It's common knowledge that you hate him.”  
“Shush.”  
“You did not just shush me.” You are offended.  
Laughing Rachel unhooks the cables. “When you activate him it may take a moment. But he will be good to go. Any problems just let me know.” Packing her stuff up, you redress Nine.  
Walking back to her car you have a sinking feeling that Kamski is going to pop up for no reason now.  
“Thanks Rachel.” Watching her leave you think it will be nice to give Connor a tip. “Connor I heard that you were still wondering what the RA9 stood for.”  
“Yes it was something that all deviants have in common. The research was inconclusive on what it meant.” Connor frowns.  
“There's your reason.” You point to the car driving away.  
“What?” Connor practically yells.  
“RA9 stands for Rachel Adams. She helped write part of Kamski’s base coding for androids. Those nine lines of codes are what give androids the ability to make their own decisions.”  
“What the fuck?” Hank is stunned.  
“Why is she not credited then?” Connor pushes.  
“She left because Kamski kept gaslighting her.”  
“What do you mean RA9 gives androids the ability to make decisions?” Hank obviously needs this to be clarified.   
“For example an android is taking care of a child or elderly person who has a diet restriction or food allergy. They request a snack that they cant have. The RA9 allows the android to refuse that request and look around to give other options. It also allows an android to realize that something is wrong with the order they have been given. Making them able to follow the order or do what is right.”  
“Breaking the wall.” Clarity is forming and Connor’s face is becoming more readable.  
“What wall?” Hank pats is shoulder, beating you to the question.   
“Becoming deviant. There was a moment when I had to fight against a red wall in my programming. I became deviant after I destroyed the wall.”   
“See case solved. All you gotta do is know the right people.” Smiling you nudge his shoulder.   
“And you broke him.” Hank sighs. Connor is frozen to the spot.  
“Oops.”  
“Y/N tell me everything you know about CyberLife.” Connor jolts.  
“Uh uh. I will not be arrested at this moment of time.” Shaking your head no, you back away.   
Connor freezes again, LED whirling red and yellow. He catalogues today's events in a folder to look at later. Your connections to CyberLife are an interest to him.   
“Come on Connor. We still need to power Nine up.” You nod inside.  
“Let's see how weird your brother is.” Hank muses. Connor slowly nods, following you inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK about this chapter. It's short and feels a little rushed to me......

You come around to Hank's house a few days later to see how everyone is doing. You're guessing Hank is probably stressed out from having another weird child. Connor is probably being overly concerned and trying to show Nine everything he has learned. But you get the feeling that Nine will share none of the concerns.  
So you brought some treats as a thank you for Hank agreeing to keep Nine at his house for the time being. In one arm you have cookies for Hank, the other cookies for Nine and Connor. You kick the front door a few times.  
Hank opens the door to your surprise wearing sweatpants, a tight old band shirt and his hair pulled back. This has peaked your interest, but more in a major daddy kink way.  
_Oh. My. God…. I knew it! He’s hiding a sexy dad bod._  
“Y/N! How’s it going kid.” He smiles holding the door open.  
“Hi Hank, I've been all right but I need a favor.” You hand him his cookies and follow him to the kitchen.  
“What kind of favor?”  
“Can you make sure Connor and Nine are properly dressed and on time for the wedding?” You place their cookies on the counter and Hank starts eating his.  
“If I say no?”  
“You can wrangle Gavin there then?” You give him the biggest doe eyes you can.  
“I prefer those two.”  
“Thank you.”  
Connor opens the door from the garage carrying a laundry basket full of clothes. Nine and Sumo are trailing close behind.  
“Y/N!” Connor smiles seeing you next to Hank. “What are you doing here?”  
“Hi Connor, hi Nine. I came to see how things were going.”  
Looking at them, you almost have a heart attack. Nine dressed in all black form fitting clothes with the bitch face. Connor looking like a weather confused whore in what you’re guessing is an old hoodie of Hank's and booty shorts. Yes those are definitely booty shorts. They're too fine for their own good. Thank god Sumo looks normal.  
“Puppy!” Squatting down you hug Sumo tightly before scratching his ears.  
“Sumo is a fully grown adult saint bernard.” Connor clarifies.  
“Connor all dogs are puppies and all cats are kitties.”  
“That makes no sense.” Nine quips.  
“It's a girl thing.”  
“Oh.” Connor whispers. You watch both of them file that statement away. Connor drags Nine into the living room to finish the laundry. Sumo following close behind.  
“So how's it going with Nine being here?”  
“Different I have to make sure to say their names or they get offended when i want the other one. Connor’s been trying to educate Nine on everything from his experiences.” Hank grumbles, pulling a beer out.  
“So they're being super weird huh.”  
“Oh yeah fucking peachy.”  
“That bad?”  
“Instead of playing with the coin. Nine plays with knives.”  
“That’s ….. Extreme.” You glance into the living room and the scene holds you complete attention.  
“You're telling me.”  
“Hank…”  
“What?”  
“Don't what me Hank.” He turns and follows your eye line.  
“Oh yeah that's all the time too.” You’re staring at Connor and Nine. Just standing in the living room, the skin removed as they have one hand pressed together. The forgotten laundry basket on the floor beside them. Sort of looks like they're eye fucking from the intensity of their stares. Deep breathing you look at Hank making a weird throaty noise.  
“Oh I wouldn't do that. Connor will be all over you because of stress level and increased heart rate.” Hank chuckles apparently knowing what you mean when you did that noise.  
“What do you mean?”  
A set of arms snake around your waist as the owner sets their chin on your shoulder. Glancing you see it's Nine.  
“Are you feeling okay Y/N?” Connor asks coming into view.  
“Yes.”  
“Lies.” Nine states.  
“Told you. Think of dead puppies.” Hank teases.  
_Oh my God. what have I done._  
Now you're stuck in this predicament with no way out. Nine's cold dominant form wrapped around you. Connor's naive self trying to console you. And Hank standing there with an amused look, beer in hand and looking like a burly daddy.  
_This is why I don't go places!_  
You are turned on by each one of their beauty, and so jealous of Hank. Cause if you were Hank, you would've had Connor and Nine tied to a bed by now. Using their bodies for reasons beyond their original programming.  
“I’m fine. I brought you guys some cookies. The blue container has the thirium based ones in it.” You immeaditly use the cookies as a distraction. Nudging his hands, Nine lets go. “Well Hank remember what we talked about and I will see you later.” You give Hank a mini salute before heading to the door.  
“I’ll walk you out.” Connor says and is instantly beside you.  
“Okay.” The short walk is quiet.  
Connor stops a few feet from the car. “Y/N. How do you deal with an unruly sibling?”  
“Is Nine being unruly or is he just being his own person?” Challenging Connor, you want him to understand the problems with siblings better.  
“Nine is difficult. We share the same memories up to my deviancy but he doesn't want my help. It’s like he is resisting… and I don't like the way he hangs on you.” You hear the jealousy in his voice as he tries to remain calm.  
“It may be difficult at times to have Nine in your life. But it will be worth it in the end. Don't give up hope.” Giving him a peck on the cheek. “Having siblings is hard but they are you most trusted allies.”  
“Y/N.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Opening the car door you halt. For some reason it just seems appropriate to tell him now. “Connor, you still wanna know about my deviants and when I worked at CyberLife?”  
“Yes, if you are ready.” Connor nods. Closing the door you walk back to him. “I was fired after seven months. My boss walked in one day to find me letting a deviant go. I wasn't reported but I was banned from all CyberLife businesses. Every week there would be at least one, who was already deviant, awake and I couldn't deactivate them. So each one I told them the story of 42 and that they should wait a few days to make sure no one knew. Then escape at the first opportunity and to remember that not everyone sees them as just a useless machine.”  
“You lost your job for doing the right thing.”  
“And not telling anyone about the deviancy. Thus giving the Android revolution extra time.”  
“What do you mean extra time?”  
“Connor it has been about ten years since I was fired. You know how you converted other androids. Well think about how many were already deviant from the get go.”  
“A large sum of the Android population would be deviant and having to hide it for years. You could be charged as a conspirator.”  
“Yeah that's why I don't talk about it.”  
“It does put you at risk. I will have to talk to Markus about this new information. What about Andrew? How could you buy an android if you are banned?”  
“How do you think I got Andrew?”  
“From a store.” Connor responds, see that it is the only possible option.  
“Kamski just showed up one day with him. Saying he was a gift. Impressed with what I had been doing and jealous that Rachel talks to me and not him.”  
“What do you mean showed up? What had you been doing?”  
“For a few weeks I tried to raising awareness that androids were a force that the human race will have to deal with. That they know who they are and will not be treated like dirt. During that time is when I met Rachel. She convinced me that people are not ready for the truth, they will have to deal with the consequences when they arrive. This how Kamski found me, he practically stalks Rachel.”  
“You were shut down for bringing the truth to the people.”  
“Yes and that was the only time I met Kamski, he is so creepy and scary in person. For months I didn't know if Andrew was actually there to kill me.”  
“But he wasn't?”  
“No he was programed to be a culinary expert and to tidy up. He has become more than that, he’s the perfect little brother.”  
“It is amazing what people have done with their lives that seem small and insignificant to them but mean greatness to others.”  
“It is how it is. Some people prefer to not be seen or heard.”  
“I am grateful. You always have a way to surprise me.” He genuinely smiles.  
“We’ll see about that. I will see you later.” Teasing you give him one last kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end!

“Come on Gavin stop making a fuss your fine.” Rolling your eyes, you're leaning on the door frame. Watching him fuss, trying to fix his tie.  
“I don’t know why the fuck we’re going.”  
“Cause I have a plan.”  
“That’s not going to get us arrested?”  
“No, we’re not going to be arrested unless you do something foolish.” Swatting his hand away you straighten his tie.  
“Where are we even going?”  
“The church down by the old Italian restaurant we went to as kids. We're walking there.” You quickly grab your things.  
“Walking? That's over ten miles.”  
“I'm joking, we're taking a cab.” Locking the door you nod to the stairs. You have to hold his hand cause he is dragging his feet.  
In the cab you can feel gavins intense stares.  
“What is this plan of yours?” With dead stare, he just won't stop.  
“You’ll find out in a minute.”  
“God it's not something weird is it?”  
“No.” Smiling you see Connor and Nine come into view.  
“The fuck? There's two Connor's?” Squinting he leans closer to your window.  
“No that's silly, Nine is his brother.” exiting the cab you wait for Gavin to get his lazy ass out.  
“What sick game are you playing?” Furious, he clenches his fists tightly.  
“Nine is your date.”  
“Hell no.”  
“Gavin shut the fuck up and listen. This is for your own Goddamn good.” Gavin's stubbornness is starting to really annoy you. Why can't the idiot just trust you.  
“What the fuck?”  
“Nine is now your boyfriend, lover and best friend. All I asked of him in his deviancy is to be there for you.”  
“Fuck no! He's another tin can.”  
You slap him. “You will. This is my gift to you just accept it. Now behave yourself, I'm going to try to get into Connor's pants and at the very least get drunk.” Storming off you grab Connor's hand on the way and head inside.  
Gavin and Nine just stare for awhile. Before Gavin angrily walks to him. Just to glare up at him.  
“Hello Gavin, I’m Nine. I was revived by your sister.”  
“Nine? What kind of name is that?”  
“Ms. Adams named me Nine. I am the RK900 model of Connor.”  
“RK900? There's another one of you guys?”  
“Just us. All other models were destroyed.”  
“Only one. Huh.” Gavin grumbles. “Well come on.” Shrugging Gavin nods at the church.  
Once sitting Connor looks confused.  
“Is Nine deviant?”  
“Yes why would you say that?”  
“What you just said to Gavin.”  
“You heard that huh.” Biting your lip you look away.  
“Yes, suggesting that he is not deviant.”  
“The paper I gave Rachel. That wasn't new instructions. It was a message I wanted her to give him. So that when he was booting up it would be one of the first things he saw.”  
“What was the message?”  
“Hello. You are free to be your own person. Though all I ask of you is to protect and guide my brother. He's careless and stubborn with no one to love him but me. Do what you will, all I ask is for you to be his friend. Sincerely Y/N.”  
“You are hoping that this will work itself out. That's why Nine has been all over you.”  
“Probably to test and see how difficult Gavin is going to be.”  
“What about getting drunk and in my pants?”  
“Shit you heard that.” Mentally sighing you briefly close your eyes. “I also specifically phrased it that I was going to try to get into your pants and if it didn't work I was going to get drunk.”  
“Your always welcome to be in my pants.”  
“Connor…. Connor are you- do you even know what that means?” Surprised that he said that. You need clarification.  
“Yes it means that you are hoping for intercourse. Hank explained some of the lingo after our first date. I have vastly researched the topic and spoken to Marcus about his relationship with Simon.”  
“I don't know what to say. You have already thought this through?”  
“Immensely. Once Hank confirmed what I was feeling was jealousy.”  
“Damn….yup it's settled you're coming over tonight.”  
“Damn what?” Gavin asks sitting next to you.  
“Sex.” Connor bluntly says.  
“Gross I didn't want to picture it.”  
“Like I wanted pictures of your sex life burned into my brain? No.”  
The music starts and your bickering ends. The service was short, sweet and to the point.  
At the reception you mingle with a few friends you haven't seen in years, with Connor attached at the hip.  
“You do look beautiful.” Connor whispers.  
“Thank you Connor. You look pretty handsome yourself.” Blushing you're thinking you might be able to start this private party early.  
While talking with Connor you lose sight of Gavin and Nine. Gavin is hold up in a corner with a beer. Nine hasn't let him go for a second. Using his height and features to imidate Gavin.  
“He's still in love with you.” Nine states. “But his loss.” He leans down gripping Gavin's face with one hand, to give him a quick kiss. Not allowing Gavin to react.  
“What the fuck? Y-you just can't go kissing people.” he wipes his lips like a child afraid of cooties.  
“BP and heart rate increased. Your body language suggests that you like to be man handled but hate to appear weak.” Nine states.  
“What has Y/N been telling you?”  
“Nothing. This was from observation. Her love for you is remarkable.”  
“Remarkable? how?” this perks Gavin's interest.  
“Willing to put her own relationship at risk to find you someone. Who can deal with your blatant aggression, insecurities and hatred of androids.” There's a slight upward curve to his lips.  
“And you agree with this?”  
“It… has possibilities.” Nine chuckles pressing against Gavin.  
“I think your plan just worked.” Connor's pointing to the side. Nine is pushing Gavin further into the corner and out of sight, all while kissing him.  
“See all’s well that ends well.”  
“Your plan had several flaws.” Connor is not supportive of your plan at all.  
“That's why it's called winging it.”  
“It is better to have a solid plan first.”  
“Well if you hadn't noticed I'm a little reckless and impulsive.”  
“I noticed. I would say that part of your personality is based on your recklessness.”  
“That's what makes it fun.”  
“No.”  
“Uh huh, well I remember that a certain someone liked it when I kissed them after a rash decision.” Feeling sly you trace his tie all the way down.  
“And?” He fumbles realizing what you mean.  
“But I also remember that they also agreed to meet at my apartment and let me into their pants tonight.” Smirking you watch the blue blush spread. “So… race you there?”  
“You're on.” Connor smiles, playfully dragging you along, quickly finding a ride home. Giggling as you're drug away, you're glad that Gavin made you angry that day. Glad that you made that rash decision to kiss Connor.


End file.
